Fluid distribution systems are utilized in a variety of industries. Fluid distribution systems can comprise numerous modules such as valves, pressure regulators, pumps, throttles, etc. The fluid flowing through the fluid distribution system may comprise a gas, a liquid, or a combination thereof. In some systems, solids may be suspended within the gas or liquid. Therefore, in the present application, “fluid” can comprise any of the above-mentioned variations. In some fluid distribution systems, a common fluid supply may be used for multiple end purposes. As a result, multiple fluid modules, such as valves, pumps, pressure regulators, etc. are often incorporated to control the fluid flow from the fluid supply to an end use. Typically, the fluid modules are all coupled to a common valve manifold. This configuration however, results in excess space required to accommodate the size of the manifold.
Although systems exists where the various fluid modules of the fluid distribution system can be coupled together without a manifold, the systems often result in additional fluid lines expanding off from the main line in the form of a T-fitting. This can result in additional potential leak points. Further, in some situations, there may not be room for a T-fitting. Rather, some configurations require that all of the components within the fluid distribution system be in series in a single line.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an expandable fluid distribution system that can be coupled in series. There is a need in the art for an expandable fluid distribution system that can be coupled in series without requiring extra coupling components between the fluid modules. The embodiments described below overcome these and other problems and an advance in the art is made.
The embodiments described below provide an expandable fluid distribution system wherein each fluid module of the fluid distribution system comprises at least two coupling sides. Each coupling side includes a male coupling part and a female coupling part. On a first coupling side, the male coupling part comprises a coupling tab. The coupling tab does not form part of the fluid pathway. The female coupling part on the first coupling side comprises an aperture with a shoulder configured to mate with an engagement rim of the corresponding male coupling part. On the second coupling side, the male coupling part comprises a fluid stem extending from the generally cylindrical engagement rim. The cylindrical engagement rim can include one or more cutout regions. The engagement rim can engage the shoulder formed on the female coupling part on a corresponding first coupling side. The female coupling part on the second coupling side comprises a slot sized and positioned to receive a coupling tab.